InuYasha's childhood adventures
by moondragon13
Summary: InuYasha's a kid, with a annoying older brother, an mom, and a dad. Jouney though his humorous child hood. I suck at summaries. PG13 just to be safe.
1. InuYasha's New ball

Chapter 1

Inuyasha's Ball

"WAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MOMMY! MOMMMY! SHESSOMERU POPPED MY NEW BALL!" Tears ran down his face and he dashed into his mother arms.

"Calm down, InuYasha, now, tell mommy what happened."

"We were playing catch, and I throwed the ball to him, and he just used his claws and he popped my new ball, the special one daddy gave me for my birthday!"

With that he started sobbing into his moms shoulder as she hugged him and tried to calm him down.

"Now, don't you worry, we'll take care of Shessomeru, now, why don't you go to your room, and paint a picture? We'll be having dinner soon, so don't make too much of a mess."

InuYasha got out his paints and made a picture of him shoving Shessomeru's head down an ant hill. Suddenly, his ears pricked, he heard his dad coming down the road. He left his paints aside, and dashed out of the house.

"Dad!" he attached himself to his dads leg. "Dad, Shessomeru popped my new ball!"

"Now, what's this? He popped your new ball?" he lifted InuYasha so he could sit on his shoulder. "Don't you worry, your mother and I will be sure to have a good talk to him. And tomorrow I'll get you a new ball. Ok?" They had reached the house.

All through dinner, InuYasha and Shessomeru sat glaring at each other across the table. InuYasha finished quickly and went to his room, but stood close to the door in hopes of hearing his parents yell at Shessomeru. But he instead saw Shessomeru go outside to play, and heard his mom start to talk to his dad.

"Darling, I'm worried about the boys. They don't seem to be getting along very well. Shessomeru is constantly picking on InuYasha, and when I cleaned their rooms the other day, I found these under Inuyasha's bed." She pulled out a stack of paintings. Each one was a scene with InuYasha doing something to Shessomeru. InuYasha dangling Shessomeru from a tree like a piñata, InuYasha hitting Shessomeru on the head with a large stick, InuYasha dunking Shessomeru in the river next to some sharp rocks, InuYasha pushing Shessomeru off a cliff, … the list went on and on.

"They're just being boys, I assure you, my brothers and I did it all the time when we were younger."

"Yes, well, I thought it might have something to do with InuYasha being a, well, you know, a half demon." She lowered he voice when she said this, because she didn't want InuYasha to pick this up on his ears, but he was listening and heard this perfectly. " I think we should get them to do something together, why don't you take them hunting tomorrow?"

"That is a very dangerous job! I can't destroy other demons with them around! They could get hurt!"

"Shessomeru is a full demon, and almost age 11! You need to start teaching him how to hunt, and InuYasha just turned 6! He should be able to learn, even if he isn't, well …"

"Fine I'll take them out on a day hunt in the forest tomorrow. But I will not let them go out with me at night, and I will not let them come unarmed! I'm going to give them to them now."

A/N: Please R&R. I will update soon!


	2. the gifts that made history

Chapter 2

The Gifts that Made History

'Give us what?' InuYasha wondered. 'It was just my birthday last week, what else was he going to get, besides his new ball? And why did Shessomeru get something too? Wasn't he supposed to be in trouble for popping Inuyasha's ball?' These questions kept InuYasha up all night. Finally, he saw the sun creeping over the treetops and sighed. 'Just great, Dad's taking us hunting and I got no sleep last night.'

"BOYS!!!" came their dads voice. "COME HERE, I'VE GOT A SURPRISE FOR YOU!"

'Oh great, here it comes. "I'm taking you boys hunting today. InuYasha, you look exhausted, didn't you get any sleep last nigh? Maybe you had better stay home with your mother while I take Shessomeru hunting." And Shessomeru will just stick out his tongue and push dad out the door, leaving me behind.'

"INUYASHA! COME HERE!"

"I'M COMING!"

"Boys. I'm taking you hunting today, and I have a gift for each of you. Here." And he handed each of them a long package wrapped in brown paper.

"Whoa! Cool! Thanks dad!" Said Shessomeru as he opened the package. It was a sword. InuYasha opened his as well. It was also a sword.

"Neat! Thanks Dad! Lets go!" and they went out the door, carrying their new swords, and thinking of how awesome the day was starting.

But a day starting this good could only end up in disaster.

"Hey dad, what kinda demons are we going after?" asked InuYasha.

"Anything that gets in our way. We need to hunt all of the other demons in the area, to protect ourselves."

"So what you're saying is that we're going to look for fights?" asked Shessomeru.

"I guess you could put it that way. Oh, InuYasha, your mom is going to get your new ball, because she doesn't think we could just walk into the village without causing panic."

"Oh, dad, why are they so afraid of demons?"

"Well, some demons like fighting so much, they attack villages for fun, and because the humans don't know any good demons, they go ahead and assume that we are all pure evil."

"Well, that's not fair! I'm not pure evil!"

"You're not a full demon." Said Shessomeru.

"SHESSOMERU! You know you're not to tease you brother about that! Now I want you to march strait back to the house! You're grounded!"

A/N: oOo! Cliff hanger! Tune in next time and see what happens when Shessomeru doesn't listen to his fathers orders! Special thanks to

Anonomous- thanks; I hope you liked this chapter too!

Cute Miko- I am sorry, I'll try to make the chapters longer, and I am thinking of putting Kikio in this, but I'm not sure about the rest of the gang, oh well, I'll see what I think of.

Chibi InuYasha Fox and Spyro- Glad you liked it, please R&R.

To everyone else who read this story- I hope you liked it. Please R&R!


	3. The Disobidient Dog Demon

Chapter 3

The Disobedient Dog Demon

As Shessomeru walked along the path back home, it occurred to him, 'Hey, why should I listen to him? He can't see what I'm doing, I can do whatever I like.'

And with that he marched off down the path, thinking about all the fun he was going to have.

He went by the lake, and sat on the lookout, well, that's what he called the cliff that overlooked the lake. He saw a frog demon down by the water, and decided to see who he was.

"Who are you? I've never seen you around here before!" said Shessomeru, trying to scare the demon off, so he could get back to enjoying himself.

"I am Jaken. Who are you, strong demon?" said Jaken, sounding terrified.

"I am Shessomeru, what business does a frog demon have in these forests?" demanded Shessomeru

"I am v-visiting family?" said Jaken now shaking with fear, and obviously lying.

"I live in these forests, and there are no families of frog demons around here, Tell me! What are you doing here!"

" I was, I was, I was chased by other demons!" said Jaken, and he burst into tears.

'How lame.' Thought Shessomeru 'He was actually chased away by other demons, what a chicken!'

"How about I escort you to the edge of the forest?" said Shessomeru 'Yeah, right to the edge of the big cliff at the edge of the forest' he said in his mind.

"HEY! YOUR JUST A KID!" screamed Jaken when he saw who Shessomeru was.

"So? I still have a magic sword, and I'm still a dog demon." Said Shessomeru "Now, do you want me to show you the way out or not?"

"Oh, no, don't leave me!" said Jaken. He grabbed some strange stick and hurried to catch up with Shessomeru, who had started walking away.

"So why are you out alone in the forest isn't it dangerous for just a kid?" said Jaken, trying to make conversation.

Shessomeru simply answered "I'm not weak or unprotected, and never call me a kid."

A/N: So eventually Jaken and Shessomeru broke the ice and became friends… you know the story, I'll get back to them later, now meanwhile InuYasha and his dad,

"Cool! Let me try!" said InuYasha, his dad had just shown him how to hunt down and kill carrying crows.

"Try with a small one first, you're still getting used to that sword." Said His dad.

"HYAAA!" InuYasha swung his sword, and hit the ground, causing a wind scar, not his backlash wave.

"Good try! But that move was called wind scar, not backlash wave, here, hold it more like this." He positioned the sword in Inuyasha's hand. "Now lift, and swing it like I showed you. All right! Well done, you just killed you're first demon! Come, it's getting dark, lets go home."

oOo! There going go find Shessomeru's not there! Please read and Review!

Thanks to all my reviewers!


End file.
